Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power transmission apparatus for charging an electronic device (battery) by transmitting power in a wireless scheme.
Related Art
In general, a rechargeable secondary battery is mounted in a portable electronic device such as a mobile communication terminal and Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) as a battery. In order to charge the battery, there is a need for a separate charging device for providing electric energy to a battery of a portable electronic device using residential commercial power.
Typically, since separate contact terminals are configured outside of a charging device and outside of the battery, respectively, the charging device is electrically connected to the battery by coupling the two contact terminals with each other. However, as described above, if the contact terminal protrudes an outside, an outer appearance is bad and the contact terminal is polluted from foreign materials so that a contact state is easily deteriorated. Further, if a battery is open due to carelessness of a user and the battery is exposed to humidity, a charged energy may be easily consumed.
As an alternative scheme of the contact charging scheme, there has been proposed a wireless power charging system for transferring power in a wireless scheme so that a battery is charged in such a way that a contact terminal of the charging device does not make contact with a contact terminal of the battery.
The above wireless power charging system may be placed on a desk or a table to be used. Accordingly, although a body of a wireless power transmission apparatus configuring a part of a wireless power charging system is placed on a desk or the like, the wireless power transmission apparatus should be finally connected to a socket through a wire. In spite of transmission of wireless power of the wireless power transmission apparatus, it is not clean due to the wire.